


Sugar Rush

by sassylittleship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Dry Humping, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tickle Fights, Valentine's Day, excessive wallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassylittleship/pseuds/sassylittleship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't really care much for Valentine's Day. In fact, he pretty much hates it. But, maybe, just maybe, his best friend might change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Rush

Dean HATES Valentine's Day.

When he was younger, he would love to go out, pick up a girl, stuff his face with chocolate and have an all around good time.

Now, in his mid-thirties, the day only reminded him of his own loneliness as he watches other people his age fall in love, get married, and start families.

Another thing that didn't help was that his best friend Cas had to be all gross and couple-y with his bitch ass girlfriend Meg.

Dean is absolutely not jealous.

So what if Dean is hopelessly in love with his best friend. So what if introducing those two was the worst decision he's ever made. So what if at night, when he's alone in his apartment, he sometimes(always) jacks off agonizing slow with three fingers up his ass wondering what it would be like if Cas fucked him.

He's fine. So totally fine. Absolutely a-ok. No problemo. No problems here.

Dean may or may not bang his head against his wall in frustration of wanting something he can't have.

But he doesn't because that would mean something's not right. And everything is so great.

So now Dean is alone in his living room in only his underwear and a t-shirt, watching superhero movies and eating dollar store chocolate. A, uh, great time. Totally not wallowing in self pity or anything.

Or at least that was what he was doing until Castiel practically flung his front door open. 

Dean only gets a moment to take in all of Cas's nerdy glory. Black slacks that sculpt to his body, tight white dress shirt that shows glimpses of a toned chest, bright blue eyes framed by wide rimed glasses, pink, plump lips, and wild sex hair. Then Cas is storming through his apartment to his fridge where he violently pulls a beer out of his fridge, stalks back into the living room, and throws himself onto the couch next to Dean.

"Uhhhh," Dean says unintelligibly because, honestly, it's the middle of the afternoon so shouldn't Cas be sticking his tongue down that bitch's throat right about now? He was kinda interrupting Dean's annual wallowing session. Not that he was unhappy to see Cas.

"We got into another blowout argument and we finally ended it," Cas practically growls, keeping his gaze stuck in a glare at the TV.

"I'm sorry man," Dean says even though inside he's mentally fist pumping. "Are you ok? I'm here for whatever you need."

Cas finally turns to look Dean in the face and the irritation melts off his face as he looks at the sincerity on Dean's. Cas knocks their shoulders together as he speaks.

"I'm ok. I knew it was going to be over soon anyway so I'm not that upset," Castiel says. Dean scrunches his eyebrows in confusion at that.

"Then why did you come in here all angry and violent?" Dean asks and, oh, Cas is taking a sip of beer and blushing prettily. Dean really can't help but track the movements of Cas' throat with a heated feeling traveling throughout his body before snapping his gaze to Cas's face when he starts talking again.

"Well, I may or may not have overreacted about ending the whole thing on Valentine's Day," Cas starts, looking bashful. "I mean come on, who wants to be broken up with on a day like today." Dean chuckles at Castiel as he waves his arms around in frustration as he talks because it's just too cute. When Cas stop he looks over at Dean who just rolls his eyes and smiles at Cas to let him know he's being dumb about this. Cas smiles softly back at Dean, obviously feeling more at ease in Dean's presence.

"If you don't mind me asking, uh, what exactly was this last big fight about?" Dean asks curiously. Cas sighs and rubs the back of his neck. He pauses for a moment, seemingly deciding whether or not he should explain himself.

"Would you hate me if I told you I'm, uh, g-gay?" Cas says nervously and oh.

Oh.

OHHHHHHHHH.

Was this happening or is Dean in some horny candy coma?

Dean's face must have been doing something to relay falsely(oh sooo falsely) that Castiel's confession was unwelcome because he puts his beer on the table in front of his couch, gets up and starts to try and leave.

"Sorry if I've made you uncomfortable," Cas mumbles. This snaps Dean out of his reverie. He still isn't entirely sure if this was happening or not but reaches out to pull Cas back to the couch regardless.

"Hey, woah, your my best friend and you can like whatever you want because your still Cas and there's nothing wrong with that," Dean says trying to assure Cas that he is serious. Cas, though, still looks apprehensive and sad and, oh, Dean is having NONE of that shit.

You see being best friends with someone since you were literally fetuses gives Dean explicit knowledge on how to cheer Cas up. And one of those things was that Cas is ticklish to the tenth degree and Dean knew exactly how to use that to his advantage.

Dean swiftly grabbed Cas and threw him on his back on the couch. Dean straddles him and, before Cas can protest, assaulted him with a birage of tickles. Cas immediately throws his head back and can't control the laughter forced out of him. Cas struggles under Dean's finger tips and pleas for relief through fits of giggles and squeals. 

Dean grins as he sees Cas loosen up and let himself laugh all his frustration out. Dean, though, in not a particularly strong man when it came to kepping away from giving away to desire and may or may not have started to distractedly admire the way Cas's pale throat looked and the flush of his cheeks. 

Cas took advantage of Dean's inability to control himself and flipped them over where he then attacked Dean with tickles. Dean totally forgot Cas knows him about as well as Dean knows Cas. Dean decides that they may as well both be having a good time and fights through spasms of laughter to reach up to Ca's ribs and give as good as he was getting.

A couple minutes later they are both screaming and giggling and having a hard time breathing because neither of them refuses to back down. Another thng that's hard is, that's right, you guessed it, Dean's dick was almost completely hard from the warm presence of Cas' gorgeous form pressed against his own. So when Cas moves just right, his thigh drags deliciously over Dean's cock and Dean is unable to stop a low groan the rumbles through him.

Both of them freeze and Dean feels like his whole body is on fire from embarresment. He now wishes that he really is passed out on the couch and this isn't actually happening. 

When Dean looks up at Cas's face again, though, he notices Cas's eyes are blown wide and he's biting his lip. Oh.

Oh.

OHHHHHHH.

Dean sucks in a sharp breath and licks his own lips which is apparently enough for Cas who slowly grinds down on Dean so that he can feel Cas's hard cock against his own. 

Which, wow, Dean takes it back, this better not be his imaginations doing because the slow drag of Cas' body feels too agonizingly good and Dean knows he's already ruined for anyone else. So Dean's mouth decides to make a confession of it's own without consulting his brain.

"Would you hate me if I told you I had my fingers up my ass this morning thinking about you?" Dean whispers with a gasping breath.

Cas moans low and long before roughly grabbing the back of his head and shoving their mouths together. Dean makes all sorts of moaning, groaning, whining sounds at finally getting to taste Cas and it's better than anything he could ever imagine, a slight beer tinge that make Cas' own personal taste a sharp contrast. 

They lay there, making out with tongue gliding through each others mouths and dry humping like they were teenagers and Dean gave exactly zero fucks because he's wanted this for so long. Cas suddenly pulls back with a string of saliva connecting their lip. Cas, though has hunger still in his eyes, once again looks nervous. 

"Would you hate me," Cas starts before taking deep breath and continuing, "if I told you I've been in love with you for years?" Cas shuts his eyes as if waiting for disgust or a reprimand. Which, um, no. Dean is so on board, like, beyond on board. If this is a candy induced coma he hopes he never wakes up.

He grabs Cas's face between his hands to force them to look directly at each other.

"Only if you would hate me for feeling exactly the same," Dean says. Cas's eyes widen and darken even more. Cas's worried facial expression soften and turns into a smirk at Dean's expression which probably consists entirely of arousal and intense want. 

"Well we have a lot of time to ake for don't we?" Cas questions before leaning down to bite at Dean's neck. Dean moans and threads his fingers through Cas's hair. Through intensely heady feelings spreading tingles throughout his body, Dean smiles as he thinks of how his day suddenly turned around. Maybe, just maybe, his wallowing days were over.

Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! I haven't written anything in a while and decided to do some Valentine's Day fluff. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think or give me some prompts in the comments. You can also do the same or just come talk to me on tumblr. I'm sassylittleship on there. Thank you!!!


End file.
